Only For Him
by Shaz112
Summary: Everyone has a reason for their existence. She wasn't aware that she was brought into this world only for him. She could be his salvation or the biggest weapon to cause his demise. She had to choose between two paths- one would lead her to him while the other one would lead him to his end. Klaus/OC (Follows season 1)
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:-**

**Hey everyone:) I have this idea for some time in my mind so I finally decided to write it down and turn it into a story:) Hope you people will like this. **

**SUMMARY:-**

They were two different people belonging to two separate worlds with their own priorities. He wanted to be the king, she was happy being the invisible one. He believed love to be a greatest weakness while in her opinion a love would complete you. He hadn't cared for anyone in centuries and she thought it her responsibility to care for others. His life revolved around the kingdom he wished to rule and hers around her family. He was a ruthless hybrid and she- an ordinary girl or she thought so...

But in spite of these huge differences her existence in this world was only for him. She could be his salvation or the biggest weapon to cause his demise.

Will they give each other a chance or will they never cross the line that separate their worlds.

NEW LIFE IN NEW ORLEANS

'_Dear Diary,_

_They say 'The home is where the heart is'. _

_Does that mean I can never be home again? Because I have left my heart miles behind in North Carolina, the place where I was born, lived eighteen years of my ordinary life and was hoping to die at a very old age__._

_But then I had to change my plans for mom..._

_Mom wanted a fresh start- Or actually wished to run away from her past. The two things didn't seem to be much different but they do have a thin line that causes all the difference in the world__...__ Wanting is hoping and Running is escaping__..._

_That__'s__ why we are here, running away like fugitives to a new town, new home... a whole new life where we have to build things from a scrap. _

_At start, I had made my mind to protest for the first time in my grown up life. I might have protested when I was a kid but as long as I remember I had obeyed the people- loved ones or strangers._

_But then my decision changed__.__ Because I might have done the same- putting as much distance between myself and the past if I was in her shoes._

_As for Sarah, she objected like always, the price that comes with the rebellious nature she possessed__.__ Protesting and fighting... that's what she was doing lately since mom and dad had decided they could no longer bear each other's sight__._

_It wasn't like I was in favor of their selfish decision but I couldn't control them and I knew it unlike my persistent sister. Then why waste your breath when you could just shut your room's door, lock it and spend the time reading an interesting book__,__ turning a deaf ear to the loud arguing voices whose intensity could even penetrate the thick walls__'._

The black-haired girl took her equally black orbs off the diary's smooth page on which she had scribbled in a slanted neat handwriting. Her gaze drifted over to the closed window pane and she straightened her askew black-rimmed, large framed glasses perched on her small nose while looking at her reflection. She squinted to get a better look at the outside world but it was impossible with the pouring rain in the night's darkness.

Steering her eyes away from the window adorned with tiny raindrops, she returned her attention to the diary's page.

'_Sarah,__ taking full advantage of her stubborn side__,__ had done everything she could but in the end like always mom and dad both won__.__ Dad got his wish of being with the woman he claimed to be in love with and mom got her wish of not living with him under one roof. _

_While I and Sarah- we end up empty handed__...__ defeated__,__ even though we weren't even the participants of the fight- Just the spectators, I- the silent one and Sarah__-__ the loud one__'._

"Savannah, can't you just leave your diary alone for a second. I am getting bored here".

The girl's head snapped up in the direction of the grumbling voice and met the striking green orbs of her sister whose head was turned to the back.

"What do you want to talk about, Sarah?" she questioned nonchalantly, placing her diary aside and retrieved a thick book from the backpack placed in her lap.

She leafed through the book searching for the small piece of paper that she had used as a bookmark. Her search lasted only for a minute.

Forgetting that she had asked Sarah a question who hadn't replied, her eyes moved around the page reading each line with great interest, completely immersed while unaware of daggers sent her way.

"I can't believe you are my twin", A long sigh followed those words. "Mom, are you sure you have the right twin. May be you have left my real twin back at the hospital and brought back home the twin of some nerd".

Sarah's green orbs twinkling with mischief darted to the driver's seat where a black-haired pale woman was seated with her whole attention fixed on the road ahead.

In normal circumstances Sarah's remark would have earned a laugh or a chuckle in response but the things weren't normal anymore.

So in reaction to Sarah's comment, their mother's brown eyes left the road momentarily and Sarah was given a look- a stern one to be exact but the effect of the look wasn't any different from the thousand times it had been casted before- zero.

Sarah was right tough. They were polar opposites- if Sarah was north, she was south. If it hadn't been for the birth certificates, she wouldn't even have believed that the crazy and fun-loving girl was her sibling.

They not only had different personalities but looks too.

Sarah had light brown silky wavy hairs with streaks of blonde, the tips barely touching her shoulders. Her stunning green eyes that always gave the impression of some devil in disguise were the most beautiful part of her face with full pouty lips. The girl was lean and taller- 6 feet taller which made Savannah looked like a midget.

She on the other hand was plain and simple. Black bespectacled orbs darker than night's darkness, raven colored dead straight hairs reaching down below the waist that were in immediate need of a haircut and a small frame of 5'1 with a petite body.

But despite their differences, the two were inseparable and had an unbreakable bond.

After sometime the stuffy car was filled with light snores coming from the front. Savannah's lips twisted into a small smile knowing that the devil had finally decided to shut an eye.

Enjoying half an hour of peaceful reading with snores playing in the background, Savannah finally shut the book and put it back in the backpack.

"Do you want me to drive?" she directed at her mother, her voice had a pleading tone to it.

"No", her mother replied firmly without wasting a second, though her voice was laced with barely concealed exhaustion.

"Are you sure?" she asked with raised eyebrows detecting the obvious tiredness.

"Yeah, you should better get some sleep too". It wasn't a suggestion but a plain order.

"Okay", she nodded though her mother couldn't see it.

Savannah took her glasses off and placed them inside a dark black case. Putting the case in a side pocket of her backpack, she stretched her legs and used the backpack to support her head and neck.

Her eyes went to her mother's figure; visibly tensed shoulders and taut posture displayed the mixture of suppressed frustration, rage and a little regret. She could sense the change that had been caused as an after effect of separation.

Savannah had grown up viewing her parents as a perfect couple, the inseparable love birds. She always hoped that one day she would find someone like her father, someone who would love her unconditionally. But when the truth of that unconditional loved had revealed on her, she wished that she would never come across a man who would be like her father.

She shook her head tossing the thoughts out of her mind. There was no point in dwelling on the past.

Savannah switched her attention to the soothing pitter patter of rain drops on the car's roof and waited for sleep to fill her eyes while she imagined how it would be like to live in a new town. She had gone on a few vacations and trips with her family but moving to a new place, calling it home would be a totally new experience.

It would be a little difficult of course but she knew she would manage.

"New Orleans, here I come", she whispered the words and closed her eyes.

* * *

"Wake up, Nerdy", someone pulled at the sleeve of her tank-top. "Wake up, we are almost there".

There was an utter silence for a moment- a sign of incoming storm but still she didn't lift her eyelids, wanting to spend some more time with herself. She wanted to let go of the past before opening her eyes to new the world.

A loud gasp escaped her lips and she jolted awake as the cold liquid made contact with her bare skin. She glanced her sister's way- the obvious culprit. Sarah was looking backwards her face stretched into a huge grin with an evidence of her deed in her hands- an empty water bottle.

"Are you insane, Sarah?" her mom yelled disbelievingly.

Savannah shook her head as her twin's grin got even bigger. Sarah was trying her hardest to push her mother's buttons but Savannah knew the reason. Her sister wanted to be an outlet of all the rage that had been boiling inside their mother so that she could find her way back to normal.

Savannah straightened in her seat and wiped the droplets of water from her face with the end of her sleeve. She took out her glasses, cleaned them with the end of her button down cotton shirt and wore them. Then she started reading her unfinished book not paying attention to her surroundings.

After a few minutes of driving, her mother pulled over the car on the side of the road outside a bar with a sign "Rousseau's". She untied her seatbelt and exited the car.

"Where are you going?" Savannah called after her mother.

"I'll be back in a minute", she replied after wheeling around.

"Why do you think she is going in there?" Sarah quizzed curiously.

"I don't know", Savannah shrugged as she watched her mother making her way inside the bar with quick long strides.

* * *

The afternoon had almost approached and Sophie Deveraux was alone in the bar surrounded by an utter silence cleaning off the counter with a mop that was held tightly in her hand. As yesterday's events flashed through her mind, her eyes started burning with unshed tears. She hadn't slept for a minute since last night as her sister's dead body kept haunting her thoughts. Jane-Anne had given up her life for a greater cause and now the responsibility was on her to carry out what her sister had started.

The door's creak reached her ears and her head shot up in the direction of the sound. A look of utter bewilderment crossed her face as her eyes landed on the person who had just walked in.

She had changed considerably since their last meeting. Her big brown eyes weren't sparkling with joy; sadness had taken up residence in those orbs. The face was extremely pale like the blood running through her veins had dried and the usually luscious perfectly combed hairs were in a tousled bun.

The lean and tall woman walked over to the counter with slow steps. As the woman approached her, Sophie's mouth opened but she closed it again as words completely failed her.

"Hey Soph", the woman greeted her with a raspy voice.

Sophie continued to stare at the aged face that she had wished to see so badly last night when she had rested the body of her beloved sister with town's witches.

"Eva", Sophie finally found her voice as shock that had taken over her entire body released her.

"How are you?" Eva questioned with a small smile.

The question resurfaced a lot of forgotten memories and anger consumed every fiber of Sophie's body. She discarded the mop on the floor and crossed her arms over her chest.

"What are you doing here?" Sophie questioned back, the expression of surprise was gone and only fury was visible on her face.

"I am here to be with my family again", Eva answered, looking straight in Sophie's eyes.

**A/N:-**

**I know it's short and doesn't have our favorite originals but it's just the starting. Next chapter will have originals in it:) So please tell me your opinion. This story will follow season one of the originals but with a few changes.**

**Tell me how I can improve and if you have any ideas, suggestions feel free to share. Constructive criticism is always welcomed. Any questions you guys have feel free to ask.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:-**

**Hey everyone:) Here is another chapter. I want to warn you guys in advance that my updating 'SUCKS'. And I am currently writing a TVD story too so it will take me sometime to update again. Hope you guys will bear with my awful updating:) **

**Thanks a lot for all the favs and alerts. Thanks a lot to vanugh and guest for their reviews and words of appreciation. It means a lot. Hope you people will enjoy this chapter too.**

_**Previously On The Originals:-**_

_"What are you doing here?" Sophie questioned back, the expression of surprise was gone and only fury was visible on her face._

_"I am here to be with my family again", Eva answered, looking straight in Sophie's eyes._

_**THE MYSTIFYING FORCE:-**_

Outside the Rousseau's, Savannah was perched cross-legged on the car's hood with her hands clasped in her lap while her sister was leaning against the car right beside her. The dark black orbs of the petite girl were admiring the eye-catching surroundings.

The Spanish colonial architecture was reflected by most of the huge historical buildings that must have built in eighteen century during Spanish rule. The nice assortment of different colored shops with neon signs hanging on them decorating the sides of streets were enough to hinder your progress and urge you to spare a glance at them. The air enveloping them was full of art.

Savannah was never an artistic type. Most of her life was spent around thick heavy science and history books and she rarely took a leave from her schedule and relished the delights that were around her.

While standing in the French Quarter she finally had realized she had missed so much.

A swarm of people dressed in weird multicolored costumes made their way through the street dancing and performing to the loud music played by expert musicians.

"You know it has been two minutes since mom's one minute was over". Sarah's voice covered with skepticism made Savannah tilt her head in her sister's direction.

Sarah's lips were pursed in thought and her prying gaze was on the bar double doors not even glancing in the direction of ongoing parade. It was very unlike of Sarah who was a music addict to ignore the march. Her sister was of the kind to even join them, but right now she seemed to be in full spying mood.

"What are you trying to imply, Sarah?" Savannah questioned directly, looking at her twin with her eyebrows drawn together.

"You know may be she is in there to meet some old flame", Sarah declared what was on her mind openly, wiggling her neatly trimmed light brown eyebrows.

"Really Sarah", she gave her sister a warning look with a slight shaking of her head. "It could be some old family friend", she stated.

"Or some old crush she had decided to pursue. I don't have any objection to it", Sarah lips curled into a goofy grin that made Savannah rolled her eyes.

* * *

"I am here to be with my family again", Eva answered, looking straight in Sophie's eyes.

"Which family", Sophie's question followed a mirthless laugh. "The one you abandoned to build a life out of this town with Darren", she scoffed. "Since when have you started caring about a family that you left even without second thoughts in the past?"

"Soph, it's not like that", Eva's voice full of pain responded, the remorse for her past deeds was dominant on her face.

"I remember your words Eva… ", Sophie spat with narrowed eyes. "You wanted nothing to do with family legacy. Nothing… You hated this town, then why are you here?" her tone was awfully blunt.

"We divorced", Eva stated flatly, her voice devoid of any emotion and her eyes dead.

A sympathetic look covered Sophie's face clouding the resentment towards Eva.

"He said he loved someone else and I just can't… ", her voice was brittle as numerous emotions flashed across her earlier impassive face. "I am here to start a new life with you and Jane-Anne", she told after a short pause, managing to put a barrier to the flood of emotions that was ready to flow down in the form of tears. "I wanted to be with my sisters".

"It's a little late for that", Sophie said back coldly.

"Soph…. ".

"Jane-Anne is dead. Marcel killed her".

* * *

"Are you okay?" Sarah's sudden question having an underlying concern made Savannah's relaxed body rigid.

She felt a sense of panic rising as she realized her sister might have suspected something. But she controlled the dread at the last moment before it revealed everything she had been hiding.

"Yeah I am fine", she assured after masking the expression on her face skillfully.

"Really… no weird heightened emotions… sensations". Sarah's penetrating gaze explored her composed face for slip of sudden nervousness or hysteria. "Are you taking…".

Before Sarah could finish the question, Savannah hastily interrupted her with an answer.

"No". Her voice was a little raised than normal as she looked straight ahead rather than meeting Sarah's questioning green orbs.

The slight slip of fear in her voice wasn't gone unobserved by Sarah who fixed her with a look that gave away that she didn't believe a word spoken by Savannah.

"Savy, if there is some problem…. ",

Again Savannah cut her in the middle of sentence. "I am fine", she directed, a believable smile accompanied her words. "Perfectly fine… I promised you, I am not going to break it", she added with determination in her voice.

"Okay", Sarah nodded, trusting her word.

A wave of relief washed away the anxiety that had been experienced by the petite dark-haired girl moments ago and she felt her racing her beat became regular again.

"Who is she?" Sarah's green pools returned back to the bar's door.

Savannah followed Sarah's line of sight. Her mother was walking out of the bar escorted by another woman trailing a few steps behind her. Savannah adjusted her black-rimmed glasses to get a better look at the lady trudging after her mother.

From where she was sitting on the car's hood she could make out the color of her hairs. It was either black or very dark-brown and pulled up in a haphazard bun. Her eyes seemed to be of darker color too. She was lean and beautiful. The way she was carrying herself was oddly similar to someone she knew- her mother.

The woman's hand stretched out to grab her mother's arm stopping her to move further ahead. She turned to face the woman and the two shared a few words in hushed voices. Then their mother spun around on her heels and approached the car.

The two girls left their respective places; Savannah slid down from top of the car while her sister straightened up.

Sarah, who seemed to be full of questions, gave her mother a quizzical look and then inquired about woman's identity. "Who is she?"

"She is family". That was the only response given by their mother before she opened the driver's side door and occupied the seat.

Sarah, whose face held a look of dissatisfaction because of the short reply, met Savannah's gaze. She reacted back with a small shrug.

Sarah too joined her mother inside the car. Savannah shot one last glance in the woman's direction. The corners of woman's lips lifted as she saw Savannah staring at her. She reacted with an awkward smile before plopping down on the backseat.

The car's engine roared to life making Savannah cringe at the deafening sound. Then the car set into motion leaving Rousseau's behind.

* * *

Klaus Mikaelson, the big bad hybrid and the alpha male, a creature whose mere name was enough make souls tremble with fear, carefully placed the paint brush whose tips were adorned with crimson color on the palette laid on the table that was placed beside the easel.

A pleasant satisfactory smile stretched across his lips as his light-blue hypnotic eyes settled on the canvas covered with strokes of brilliant colors- the magnificent work of his artistic hands.

After expending almost five minutes of his time on admiring the beautiful landscape with darkened sky, his attention diverted to a large window with its plain blue curtains swishing slightly.

He covered the little distance with a few graceful steps and reached the open window. Setting aside the curtains, he looked out at the swaying apple trees that were encompassing the huge Mikaelson mansion.

Not a single spirit in New Orleans apart from the people who were the inhabitants of the mansion were aware of the whereabouts of the house that was located near the old plantation, the place where Marcellus Gerard, the vampire he had created, had worked as a slave when he had been a child.

Now the egotistical vampire called himself the king of the kingdom that had been established by him and his family.

The only desire igniting in the hybrid's non-beating heart and devilish mind was to take back what had been his. He knew that the time wasn't far when he would snatch the whole empire right from Marcel's hands.

And with the impeccable and emotional Elijah gone, safely resting in a polished coffin with a mystical dagger protruding out of his suited chest enjoying his magical slumber somewhere in Marcel's house, Klaus could put his devious plan into motion without having to worry about any unwanted obstructions.

Suddenly the wooden door of the quiet study room was opened upsetting the silence with its faint creak. In walked a girl who was the mother of his soon to be born heir.

Klaus eyes turned towards the girl, his gaze resting on her fixedly. The little wolf wasn't showing up, but he could distinctly detect the sound of the soft thumping heart of the miracle he had created.

"Where is Elijah?" Hayley questioned simply.

"My noble brother has taken a leave. He has some essential affairs to deal with", Klaus lied fluently, his tone of voice steady and confident.

* * *

'_Dear Diary,_

_We have finally arrived in New Orleans, the city of art and culture. Things are different here. And somehow I am finding it easy to leave the past behind._

_Sarah's excitement was almost contagious spurring up a little of the same emotion inside me too while Mom's expression was unreadable. Since she had left the bar an unfathomable emptiness had permanently settled in those dark-brown eyes. I know she won't tell the reason so there is no point in asking…_

_The French Quarter was magnificent and lively. While watching the pleasing sights around me, I got the feeling that I am going to like it here. Let's see how much truth lies in that feeling…_

_But one thing really had scared me. After weeks Sarah had asked the question that I was most frightened to answer._

_Am I feeling okay? Am I taking the pills again? 'No' was my reply._

_I didn't lie but I don't have any idea how long am I going to last without them. How long will it take for me to unseal the tiny bottle wrapped in one of my shirts in my backpack, hidden from my mom and twin?_

_The itchy feeling, the uncomfortable heightened sensations and restlessness has returned all of a sudden._

_But it seemed I must have been perfectly masking whatever was going on inside me because Sarah's eyes, that could even find the needle in a haystack effortlessly, hadn't noticed anything out of ordinary. _

_I know nothing could help me other than that significant small bottle but I won't give up, I have promised Sarah._

"We are here", Sarah's booming voice disrupted the muted atmosphere as the car slowed down.

Savannah hurriedly gathered her belongings from the backseat; her small diary, a cotton button down shirt that had been used only for cleaning the glasses throughout the journey, the black protection case of her glasses and a half-filled water bottle. She put the things in her backpack carelessly.

"What the hell", the enraged shout collided with Savannah's ears as she was about to leave the car.

She hastily pushed open the back door, stepped out on to the road and got the first glimpse of the thing that had been the source of her twin's abrupt rage.

They were standing outside a one story small condominium which wasn't even half the size of their old home. The front porch was small and metal fence was surrounding the property.

"No way in hell am I living in this dwarf house", Sarah's loud protests directed at their mother had obvious hints of desperation.

Amusement crossed Savannah's features as Sarah forcefully stomped on the road to cause dramatic effects.

"Grab your things and get inside Sarah", their mother responded sharply, not paying a heed to the objections thrown her way.

After ordering Sarah, Eva walked around the car and opened the trunk. She retrieved a suitcase and a medium sized bag and strode briskly towards the house that they would be living in for God knows how long.

Savannah's eyes landed back on the place they would start calling home from now on.

'Dwarf house'- no other title would do justice to the tiny little place. If they hadn't been living in an enormous fully furnished, brick and stone house with five bedrooms, three bathrooms, a large front porch with a huge front yard adorned with green plants, this house would seem medium sized.

The petite girl knew and understood it perfectly well that people had to adapt themselves with the changing circumstances.

They no longer had their father, a successful businessman, to foot the bill for a luxurious life. Now the whole burden of the family would be on their mother's lone shoulders.

But her stubborn sister wasn't the one to mould herself with the changes easily. Sarah was used to learning things the hard way.

Savannah focus her attention on her twin and could almost feel the strong distaste towards their new home rolling off of her.

"You coming..?" she sent a small smile her sister's way.

"No", the reply was given in a defiant tone.

"Okay", she shrugged feigning nonchalance as she sauntered towards their new home knowing for sure that her sister would follow her.

She had barely walked ten small strides when a voice came from behind making the corners of her lips turned upwards a bit.

"Stop, I am coming".

* * *

The Sun had set in finally after it was done serving the city with its bright light. The darkness that had swallowed the whole city after sun's departure was dimmed by the illuminating lights making New Orleans look more alive than before.

At the new residence, Eva was present in one of the two bedrooms in the house, busy in taking out her clothes from the suitcase laying on the small bed and putting them in a wooden closet. She could distinctly hear the loud voices coming from the next room- the shared bedroom of her two daughters.

The house was small with only 2 bedrooms, 2 bathrooms, a small kitchen and a medium sized living room. But that was all she could afford right now.

Eva wasn't worried about Savannah. Her petite daughter wouldn't even utter a word of complain even if she had to live in a ramshackle shack. No complaints, no arguments, and no protests- that pretty much summed up her short stature girl's personality.

Her concerns were mostly related to Sarah who was never gratified by small things.

'_Things have completely changed in New Orleans. We aren't allowed to do magic anymore or we get caught and punished by Marcel. You need to be careful'._

Sophie's words of warning echoed in Eva's head.

New Orleans was the last place Eva wanted to bring her daughters to- the Crescent city crawling with supernatural beings.

But she had no other alternative. To escape from the past she needed a place where she felt like home. And the only place to match the requirements was New Orleans, the place of her ancestors. She didn't belong anywhere else.

She had come back with a hope to start a new life with her sisters- Jane-Anne and Sophie. But the thought never occurred to her that when she would step back into the city of her ancestors after eighteen years of being away, she would be welcomed with the news of her sister's death.

A clenching feeling built up in Eva's chest as tears pricked her dark-brown eyes and streamed down her sunken cheeks.

A gentle knock on the door interrupted the moment of break down.

"Come in", she spoke in a composed voice after wiping off the stubborn tears.

Her daughters dressed in fresh clothes entered the room. Sarah was dressed in an elegant blue colored sleeveless top with black shorts flaunting her long legs while Savannah was in a black button down shirt and baggy jeans.

"We want to go out" Sarah stated.

The words of refusal on granting the permission were ready on her tongue. But when she viewed the glowing hope in her daughters' eyes, she couldn't turn them down with a blunt 'no'. Also she wanted to make up for the bitterness she had directed towards them for the past few weeks because of the stress she had been feeling.

So she quickly amended the words before uttering them.

"Okay", she nodded with a motherly smile. "Be careful and be back soon".

Her heart swelled with joy at the genuine smiles on their faces. As the two left, Eva assured herself that they would be fine. Marcel's crew had made a deal, they wouldn't dare to hurt the residents of the city.

* * *

**Klaus's Pov**

With a thought of grabbing a drink before going to meet with his newly made friend Marcel, whose trust he had earned after his recent peace offering- his original brother enclosed in a casket, Klaus Mikaelson pushed open the Rousseau's double doors and sauntered inside the place.

The hybrid was greeted not only by warmth and coziness but also an unknown force that compelled him to steer his indifferent gaze from the bar's counter with tucked in stools to a lone table at the rear.

His intrigued eyes landed on the two occupants who were seated side by side. There was a tall, lean girl with light brown hairs drinking a beer while her green orbs scanned her surroundings as if in search for someone.

After sparing a glance in the tall's girl direction, his undivided attention was seized by a person that was properly concealed behind a book 'The World As I See It' and a picture of famous scientist Einstein he never had a pleasure of meeting in his thousands years of undead existence stared back at him. Her pale hands were clutching the book while an unfinished beer lay forgotten in front of her.

As if sensing his unbroken gaze, the book was lowered by the person revealing a face surrounded by jet-black locks.

The artist inside him instantly wanted to capture that face on his canvas. The pale white skin that had a slight rosy tinge around the cheeks was contrasting perfectly with the black hairs The coal-black orbs secured by black-rimmed glasses were staring right back at him with same strength that matched his. The lips were thin, the lower one slightly thicker than the lower. She had an air of innocence wafting off of her whole self.

He had heard that beauty lies in simplicity but now he had also seen the evidence of these words with his own eyes.

**Savannah's Pov:-**

Savannah hadn't been interested in Sarah's idea, who loved watching too many detective movies and now wanted to put her awful investigating skills in use by trying to find the identity of unknown mysterious woman. But seeing her enthusiasm and interest in the matter the petite girl couldn't refuse.

So, after they had roamed around in French Quarter for half an hour, they had finally found Rousseau's.

The place was big and crowded. They walked at the end and took seats on one of the lone tables. Sarah's inspecting eyes were exploring the whole place for any signs of the woman while Savannah brought out the book she had recently bought before moving to New Orleans and indulged herself in reading.

Suddenly she felt like she had been watched. After waiting for a few minutes in which she had fruitlessly tried to neglect the interrupting gaze, she halted her reading, placed the book back on the table and looked up.

Savannah didn't need to look around the place for finding the source of intrusion because as her head shot up and her dark-black eyes lifted they met intense light blue mesmerizing pools.

He was tall and well built with light-brown curly hairs complimenting his pearl-white skin with a masculine face. His uncompromising stare aimed at her made her uncomfortable but she couldn't break the gaze. Like a strong invisible force was connecting their sights, not letting them look away.

"Savy", Sarah shook her, helping her to escape the trance that had clouded her consciousness.

"What?" she questioned back hoarsely, as she used all her efforts to stop herself from looking his way.

"Seems like her shift was already over, let's go home", Sarah said back.

"Okay", she nodded.

Savannah quickly stole a reluctant stare in his direction but he had vanished just like the mystifying force that had been experienced by her moments ago. And a feeling inside her told her that he wasn't anywhere in the bar.

**A/N:-**

**So what do you guys think about the chapter? Like it or not? I would be very happy if you drop a review and tell me your opinion.**

**And tell me do you guys want some drama like a love triangle? If you do, then please tell me who should be the other guy fighting for Savannah's affections?**

**Tell me you opinion about my OC Savannah. It was used to writing OC's that had fiery attitude so I wanted to do something different, someone who was exactly opposite to Klaus. So do you like her or not, please!**

**Tell me how I can improve and if you have any ideas, suggestions feel free to share. Constructive criticism is always welcomed. Any questions you guys have feel free to ask.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:-**

**Hey everyone:) I am back with the third chapter. Hope you people will like it. **

**This chapter has a few scenes from episode 2 of the Originals. I am not going to write whole episodes just the important scenes. I hope that's okay. **

**Thanks a lot for all the favs and alerts and to those who have even read the story.**

**Disclaimer: The Originals belong to its rightful owners. Savannah, her family and the little changes to the original plot belong to me.**

**_Previously On The Originals:-_**

_"Savy", Sarah shook her, helping her to escape the trance that had clouded her consciousness._

_"What?" she questioned back hoarsely, as she used all her efforts to stop herself from looking his way._

_"Seems like her shift was already over, let's go home", Sarah said back._

_"Okay", she nodded._

_Savannah quickly stole a reluctant stare in his direction but he had vanished just like the mystifying force that had been experienced by her moments ago. And a feeling inside her told her that he wasn't anywhere in the bar._

_**BREAKING POINT:-**_

Accompanied by her tall twin sister who had made sure to suck every last drop out of Savannah's unfinished beer bottle after she had finished her own, the petite girl made her way towards the exit being very cautious on not to plow into the people who were busting in and out of the bar.

Since Savannah had locked gazes with a certain guy, a bizarre feeling was stirring in the pit of her stomach, a sensation so foreign that she couldn't entitle it with a name other than 'eerie'.

Though she was sure tonight wouldn't be in the list of nights that she regarded as comfortable and peaceful as she felt the sensations rushing back with full force.

The petite girl swiftly wiped off the sweat beads trailing down her moisten forehead into the jet-black eyebrows with the open cuff of her sleeve before they would get a chance to blur her vision.

Tossing the thoughts of uneasiness out of her mind and trying hardest to ignore burdensome effects, she stepped out of Rousseau's behind Sarah.

The light gentle breeze caressing her face was clean and fresh if you exclude the lingering scent of alcohol so strong she could almost taste it on the tip of her tongue making her shudder involuntary. The streets were jam-packed with people, their gazes wandering in awe at the sights in front of them- the unrealistic voodoo shops, the pubs, bars and restaurants lining up the sides of streets. Most of people were swaying, drunken and somber ones alike, and their sweating bodies crashing against each other, like they had no troubles.

"Wow", Sarah breathed out.

Savannah's attention diverted to her sister's way. She didn't have to be a mind reader to pick up what was the angle of Sarah's thoughts. Though, her twin's mesmerized expression and saucer-eyes did help a lot.

"Isn't it amazing", Sarah stated it like a fact, her eyes never leaving the pleasurable sights in front of her that had captured her unwavering focus.

Savannah contradicted Sarah's words but inwardly. She wouldn't call it amazing.

However, if the street wasn't that crowded and the reeking smell of alcohol wasn't so potent, then it would definitely be a view to watch.

While Sarah was feasting her eyes on her surroundings and Savannah was hoping mutely that her sister wouldn't want to stay, they were interrupted by a dark-skinned guy with curly brown hairs and brown eyes.

He passed Sarah a flyer with a friendly smile on his face and then went away.

"Abattoir where the party never ends", Sarah read out loud, an excited gleam sparkling in green pools. "What do you say?" she directed at Savannah, asking for her opinion.

"It's late", Savannah stated simply, shrugging her shoulders while she fiddled with her earlobe.

"It would be fun", Sarah countered, wiggling her eyebrows.

"Okay".

* * *

After the abrupt interruption in the gaze-to-gaze encounter with a girl he was certain he had never seen in French Quarter, Klaus zipped out of the place using the advantage of his inhumane pace.

Utter confusion was building inside him. The inexplicable force had left leaving behind its effects- muddled thoughts, heightened intrigue, undeniable fascination but there was something else.

Fear...

The immortal hybrid who had never been intimidated by a being in his thousands years of existence apart from Mikael- his vampire hunter step-father, was for the first time in a very long time had been terrified, almost felt weak and vulnerable under the scrutinizing look that the coal-black naïve orbs had casted his way.

Like one look at his self would be enough to unravel the mystery he was.

So, he had done what he was used to doing, to escape the danger he didn't has the guts to face- he had fled.

As he strolled down a dark narrow alley that was lacking the presence of any living being literally, as he had already crossed the barrier of mortal death, the hybrid recalled his actions in his mind.

Fury boiled up inside his chest at his ludicrous act and he had almost punched the only source of light available, a lamppost but he retraced his hand just before it collided with its aim.

It had been just a co-incidence he assured himself. There was nothing else- no mystifying powerful force.

It had been just a chance that his eyes landed on the black-haired girl. Anyone who would have been sitting in a bar reading a book on some scientist would have definitely caught people's attention.

And she was beautiful too there was no denying it but he had seen countless exotic beauties.

Right now he had more pressing issues than wasting his time on thinking about pretty little faces- like executing his master plan of dismantling Marcel's empire. So, he dumped the thoughts of a certain stranger girl in the non-visiting pile of his mind.

Bracing himself and hiding any little hint of puzzlement, he slipped back the mask of indifference and resilient self before sweeping into the place where the namely king of New Orléans had invited him.

* * *

ABBATOIR- a place where the party never ends…

At least for the creatures of darkness.

The ignorant human tourists with fresh blood coursing through their veins when stepped inside the dimly lit large arena with blasting music playing in the background and provision of free alcoholic beverages weren't aware of the lurking danger that was waiting for the midnight to raise its head.

"Then, at the stroke of midnight, everything changes, and it's time to feed", Marcel informed, leading Klaus to a balcony overlooking the party.

All of a sudden the vampires that were expertly controlling their hunger unleashed it on the human faction. Loud shrieks echoing in the room were muffled by the deafening sounds blaring from speakers as the vampires viciously bit in to humans' flesh and suck the blood out of their bodies leaving them still and limp.

"_This_ is how I keep my guys happy: the occasional, all-you-can-eat buffet", Marcel announced, gesturing towards the ongoing blood-sucking spree, with no hints of mercy. "My night-walkers love it. I've got 'em working hard, trying to earn one of these daylight rings", he added showing the hybrid his daylight ring. "They deserve to blow off a little steam. My day-walkers, the trusted few – they just like the party", he laughed at the end of the statement.

The light blue orbs of the hybrid wandered around the area with barely concealed spite and envy, but as his companion wasn't reading his face, his expressions had been gone undetectable.

Suddenly the blue eyes fell on a petite girl cowering in the shadows. Diego, one of Marcel's trusted men, approached her.

A troubled look replaced the previous jealousy on the hybrid's face.

But it was gone immediately when Diego mercilessly dragged her out of the dark, and he saw that she wasn't the one he had thought.

"It's quite an operation", Klaus stated staring at Marcel's delighted face after covering up the change in his demeanor. "Tell me – what about the victims? Seems like a lot of graves to dig".

"Can't kill 'em all", Marcel shrugged. "Too many folks go missing, tourism drops. So, we heal them with a little vamp blood, erase their memory, send them on their way – no muss, no fuss", he explained coolly.

"I'm impressed", Klaus mouth curled into a smirk.

"Nothing I didn't learn from you back in the day".

"Marcel".

The conversation was brought to an end by Thierry, the vampire Klaus had bestowed with a werewolf bite but later had cured by giving his blood. But the young vampire still regarded him with distrust and skepticism

"'Sup, Thierry?" Marcel questioned, taking a few small steps towards him.

"Six of our guys were killed in a bar outside of the Quarter. Night-walkers. No one saw who", Thierry briefed in a grave tone, his eyes filled with suspicion turned to Klaus who looked the other way.

* * *

Savannah was leaning backwards in her seat staring out of the window that was down, the gentle cool puffs of wind ruffling her hairs that were tied in a messy bun, while they drove rashly towards their destination.

It had either been the hesitancy that had washed away in seconds or the slow heavy trudging of her footsteps on the sidewalk while they had started walking towards Abattoir, that had made her twin stubborn sister change her mind.

So, now they were sitting in a car driving off to their new condo, thanks to Sarah's superb memory when it came to memorizing anything that wasn't related to academic stuff. Once she visited a place the address remained etched in her head forever.

Savannah had been quite alarmed when Sarah had forgotten Rousseau's location but the reason could probably be that her sister hadn't paid any attention or the large number of bars located in French Quarter had her confused.

As for Savannah herself, she was a different case. If it was about remembering long dates of wars, when the idea was presented, the device was invented, the scientist or historian was born, she had a computer memory but other than that she pretty much was a dead loss.

All of a sudden she turned in her seat, black midnight orbs eyes searching the entire backseat…

"Sarah, I forgot my backpack back at the bar", she spoke up, her voice covered with excess anxiety while a tensed look was on her pretty face.

"We will collect it tomorrow".

Her sister's nonchalant cool reply didn't lessen her worry.

"Tomorrow… ".

"Don't worry, no one's gonna steal your backpack with awfully thick books and tools".

The statement was directed with a mischievous grin causing the corners of her lips lift too.

* * *

A sleek red Convertible was accelerating smoothly on a road with only one inhabitant- a pretty blonde in her early twenties. Her icy blue eyes lifted up to stare at her reflection in the rear-view mirror and noticed a blood smudge staining one of her perfectly rosy cheeks.

She cleaned off the mark after moistening the tip of her finger with her tongue and then concentrated back on the road ahead with a beautiful smile playing on her full lips, her blonde hairs sweeping in the wind.

* * *

The car came to an instant halt outside the one story house. Savannah was the first to leave the leather seat of the car followed by Sarah who had made sure to lock the vehicle.

Opening the small metallic door of the guarding fence, they ascended the porch stairs and stopped outside the front door.

Sarah rummaged in her cross-body neon pink bag slung around her tall frame that was literally bursting at the seams. After taking out various colors lip balms, variety of nail paints, a hairbrush, a lip gloss, her favorite perfume and a shampoo, she was finally able to find out the house key she had carelessly thrown in her bag before leaving the house earlier.

Fumbling with the lock and door handle for a moment, Sarah opened it and the two stalked inside the house.

After putting the key back on the stand placed right beside the door, the two walked down the length of the hallway that had cream-colored walls just like the entire house excluding the bedrooms where the walls were painted white.

As they continued to walk further with their shoulders brushing because of the available space and got nearer and nearer to the living room at the other end, the voices- loud arguing ones indulged in a heated conversation, floated over to their ears.

One of the two voices they could easily recognize was of their mother. The other one, they had no idea about the speaker.

"Your idea is insane. It's really dangerous what you and Jane-Anne had started", their mother's voice was covered with warning tone mixed with worry.

"We don't have any other choice", the second voice, that was of a woman, responded sharply. "Things have considerably changed now and I am willing to take any risk".

"But connecting yourself to a pregnant woman who hang around with those originals", their mother argued back, her tone slightly harsh.

"I don't care, I just want Monique back". Determination was ringing loud and clear in those words.

As the two approached the slightly ajar brown wooden door that separated the hallway from the living room, Sarah gripped Savannah's upper arm stopping her to proceed any further.

The petite girl looked up at her sister, her eyes sending a questioning look her way with perplexity shadowing her beautiful features.

Sarah's ring finger having a beautiful sparkling ruby ring went to her lipstick decorated lips. Then a sly smirk followed that action.

'She clearly was in the mood of eavesdropping'- Savannah deduced from that evil glint in her green orbs.

The shorter twin shook her head so vigorously that her hairs would have definitely fallen in her eyes if she didn't has her eyes protected with those glasses. So the stray locks only managed to collide with the small panes before she roughly pushed them back.

Eavesdropping…. Never.

Being the goody too shoes she was, Savannah would never want to be a part of such unethical plan. She considered it highly improper and immoral being called by a title of 'eavesdropper'. Unlike her sister whose vocabulary was devoid of the word 'privacy'.

Savannah released Sarah's firm hold from her upper arm and then grabbed her twin's hand steering her inside the room.

In this situation, she would rather reject Sarah's idea rather than being a snooper.

As she dragged her sister inside the fully lit room, Savannah's eyes first landed on their mother who was sitting on the edge of one of the two red colored plush couches that was placed against the opposite wall facing the door. The tense look on her mom's face, in a swift, turned to a shocked one.

Then the dark-black orbs moved to the other unoccupied couch that had its place secured near the left wall. Beside the couch was standing a woman, the source of their earlier quest, dressed in dark-black skinny jeans that clung to her long slim legs with a gray colored sleeveless tank top. Her hairs were now pulled down framing the beautiful face that had an expression of surprise while her lips were a bit parted like she was about to speak but unnecessary presence must have restricted her.

"Sorry for the interruption", Savannah apologized without wasting a moment, looking between the two woman. "We had the front door key so we… we didn't know… ", she faltered.

"Who are you?" her twin's sharp tongue released bluntly from beside her.

"She is your aunt", their mother answered monotonously.

* * *

The wheels of the red Convertible screeched loudly, the vehicle skidding to a halt outside the quiet and secluded Mikaelson mansion.

Rebekah Mikaelson pushed open the door while her phone was held up to her ear as she left her noble and principled brother a message. She stepped out on the graveled driveway and stooped slightly to slam the door shut. Straightening up, she strode briskly towards the mansion.

"Elijah, if not answering your phone is part of your clever plan to get me back to this godforsaken city, then well done. I'm here, and I'm worried. Now pick up before I kick in your bloody door".

The beautiful blonde ascended the few front steps and opened the front door, entering inside.

"Who the hell are you?" a voice echoed in the quiet surroundings.

Rebekah's blue eyes lifted up in the direction of the stairs.

The sharp voice belonged to a tall woman with olive skin and dark-brown shoulder length bouncing hairs. Hazel green eyes gave Rebekah a curious wondering look while descending the stairs, her fingers dancing around the iron poker held in her hands.

"Oh, you must be the maid", Rebekah inferred. "My bags are in the car – get them, will you?"

"Hello", the woman's lips shaped into a crooked smile. "Not the maid", she shook her head, propping the iron object against the wall.

"Right", Rebekah realized her mistake the next moment. "You're that werewolf girl my brother, Klaus, knocked up. I was expecting to see some kind of supernatural, miracle baby bump".

Her indifferent blue orbs traveled down to Hayley's flat stomach; there was no visible sign of his evil brother's spawn but she did hear a soft almost undetectable heart beat.

"Guess you're not showing yet. It's Hayley, isn't it?" she added.

"You have your brother's manners", the wolf girl stated, her eyes never leaving Rebekah's as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"And his temper, too, so watch it". Rebekah's expression changed to an icy one as a warning released from her full lips. "Where's Elijah?"

She titled her head to the side scanning her surroundings, expecting Elijah to saunter out of the room with a triumphant smile on his handsome face as he had successfully lured Rebekah back to New Orléans.

But he didn't.

"Beats me", Hayley shrugged in response diverting Rebekah's wandering gaze towards herself. "He's long gone", she informed casually.

"What do you mean, "Long gone"?" Rebekah fixed her with a confused questioning look, repeating her words, not understanding the meaning behind.

Rebekah knew very well it was against Elijah's honor to abandon Klaus. Her noble brother still found himself tied by the vow- always and forever.

"Well, one minute he was here making epic promises about protecting me in this predicament that a bottle of scotch and some bad decisions got me into", Hayley sighed while scratching her head a little. "He was all poetic about how we're family – and then Klaus told me he bailed. Guess that's what I get for trusting a vampire", she added, her lack of trust noticeable on her face.

"Elijah is not just any vampire, and he doesn't break promises", Rebekah pointed out confidently.

The look on her face grew darker and darker as her mind didn't spare a second to provide her the reason for Elijah's unexpected bailing.

Klaus…

"Which means Niklaus has done something dastardly and Klaus-like. Klaus!" the blonde beauty yelled, her outrageous shouts reverberating the silenced room. "Get out here and tell me what you've done with our brother, you narcissistic, back-stabbing wanker!" the words tumbled out from her mouth as she entered a classy lounge.

The white doors of the opposite room flew open and she had her first glimpse of her evil selfish brother.

"Enough with all the shouting", the commanding words stopped Rebekah from further name calling. "Little sister, I should have known. I assume the six dead vampires were your doing?" he questioned knowingly, walking towards her with a confident arrogant gait.

"They were very rude", Rebekah uttered calmly. "Trying to victimize a poor, innocent girl just trying to find her way to the Quarter", feigning innocence she continued. "So sorry, were they friends of yours? Oh, that's right, you don't have any friends", she added after a thought with, the corners of her lips twisting into a sneer.

"I do have friends", Klaus contradicted her words. "I have Marcel", he spoke the name pompously. "You remember him, don't you?

As the light blue orbs sparkling with smugness bore into her blue ones, Rebekah looked down. The name was doing the intended task- reminding her about all the good old days pursued by hurt and betrayal.

"Yes, of course you do", Klaus concluded, an obnoxious smile dancing at the corners of his lips. "He fancies himself the 'King of the Quarter' now, and he has these rules about killing vampires. It'll be fun to see what sort of punishment he comes up with for you".

Not wanting to give her self-conceited brother another reason that would boast his already swollen ego, Rebekah discarded the memories out of her head and lifted her gaze to look her brother dead in the eyes.

"I don't care about Marcel or his rules", the words escaped in a hiss. "Elijah doesn't welch on deals. What did you do to him?" she demanded.

"Perhaps he's on holiday...", Klaus answered casually as he settled down on the armrest of the couch. "Or taking a long autumn nap upstairs", he added, gesturing towards the ceiling with a pale long finger. "Well, go on. Take a look around".

Rebekah gave him a cold look before walking away. She had barely made to another door that led upstairs when he called her from behind.

"You remember this house as well as I".

"I remember everything", she spat after whirling around.

* * *

Savannah's gaze flitted between her mother and the woman who turned out to be their aunt while an absolute quietness had established between them.

Until this very moment she hadn't been informed of the fact that she even had a family other than her parents and twin. The prolonged absence of their relatives from their lives had raised the assumption in her and her twin's head that they had no blood connections in the world that existed outside their home.

In her entire life she had only three people who were included in her small family- her mom, dad and Sarah.

Now after the discovery of having an aunt the numbers didn't increase, she still had three members- their aunt replacing their father.

But could a long-lost aunt fill the space vacated by a father- maybe not.

But an aunt could definitely replace a father who didn't even think twice before breaking off a relationship that had survived for eighteen years.

"Hey", the single word spoken had stopped her mind-rambling. "I am Sophie", she introduced herself extending her hand for them to shake.

"I am Sarah", Sarah stated, shaking the outstretched hand rather enthusiastically.

"Savannah", she gave the name, shaking Sophie's hand too.

* * *

"Well, he wasn't good enough for you", Klaus stated his opinion about Governor's son Emil who he had killed when he been the powerful King and French Quarter had been under his control.

"No one was ever good enough for me, Nik, you made sure of that", his younger sister countered acidly from where she was standing beside the couch he was sitting on. "Now where is Elijah?" the words were laced with annoyance.

Before he could answer, surely not by truth, his phone vibrated inside his jeans pocket. He took it out and a slow smile carved its way on his face as he read the message.

Without any thoughts, he swiftly stood up ready to leave for the given invitation.

"Where are you going?" his sister pried, halting his movements.

He wheeled around.

"It appears the night is not quite over, yet. I'm off for another drink with Marcel", he answered, truthfully.

"Elijah told me about your plan to take apart Marcel's empire piece by piece", Rebekah informed with a quick nod. "I don't remember it involving you two drinking New Orléans dry together".

Sarcasm was dripping heavily from those words.

"I know you don't have many friends Rebekah", he shook his head, faking a pitiful expression just for a split second as he took a few steps her way, "but what some friends do when they get together is they drink. And when they drink, they tell secrets. Marcel has somehow found a way to control the entirety of witches in the Quarter, and I aim to uncover the 'how' so I might take it for myself", he halted, leaving a small gap in between. "Finding Elijah didn't make my to-do list today".

Spinning around, he ambled towards the front door. Klaus turned the door handle, opened it but before walking out he turned his head facing Rebekah.

"Oh, and welcome home, little sister", he uttered the greeting with a smirk before leaving.

* * *

After the exceedingly awkward surprise meeting with Sophie Deveraux, their only relative currently residing in New Orléans, a family dinner in the tiny kitchen came next. Everyone was relieved that the introductions were already dealt with. So, very few words were exchanged on the dinner table and the hovering hush was disrupted mostly by the clattering sound of cutlery.

No questions were asked on Sophie's absence from their lives as there were heavy chances that a few words of inquiry could resurface a surge of wounding feelings that preferred to be left alone and untouched.

Sarah's prying question whether they had another family member in town was answered by a curt shaking of the head by their mother. However, Sophie elaborated that they had another aunt who had recently died while her daughter Monique had left town to deal with grief.

**Sophie's Pov**

Sating her hunger with delicious mouth-watering meal prepared by her elder sister Eva, who was the expert and best when it came to cooking, Sophie stayed for a hot cup of tea.

Everyone moved from the dinner table to the living room and enjoyed a strong refreshing tea.

"I should get going".

Sophie announced placing an almost empty cup that now had only dregs as remains on a table with an empty vase, a pile of thick heavy books and a carton labeled 'Sarah's personal possessions- stay away' on top.

Bidding goodbyes to her nieces, Sophie left the house escorted by Eva.

As she got outside the house with her sister right behind her, Sophie quickly spun around on her heels and faced her elder sister whose face displayed a questioning look at Sophie's abrupt actions.

"So, you haven't even told them about us", Sophie could barely conceal the resentment lacing those words even though she tried her best to act nonchalant.

"We thought it would be better to keep it from them", her sister answered shrugging her shoulders and then wrapped her arms over her torso.

"What about Darren?" Sophie's inquiring eyes met Eva's empty ones.

"He didn't tell them anything either", Eva shook her head. "We thought it would be if they know nothing. We wanted normal for them".

"Yeah and normal means not even informing your daughters they had a family in New Orléans", Sophie scoffed, feeling heat crawling up on her cheeks.

"When I left the town, I never thought I would ever return….".

As the words left Eva's mouth a gap established in the ongoing conversation and only the sound gusts of wind filled it.

"You know, after you ran away I wanted to do the same", Sophie's voice lowered a bit as she looked down at her sneakers. "I always look up to you instead of Jane-Anne", she went on, steering her gaze from her feet to Eva's face. "So, like you I didn't think much about family legacy and all. But I realized my mistake. We all have our places to fill".

"I am ready to fill mine", Eva spoke up, accepting her fate. "But I would never ever let my daughters anywhere near witchcraft".

Sophie could see the same fire in Eva's eyes that she had when she fought for the life she had wanted.

"I want normal for them and nothing will change it", the words uttered by Eva had obvious finality.

* * *

TICK TOCK TICK TOCK

The dull, almost indistinct and stifled sound of the black round alarm clock placed on a table that had been stuck between the two single beds seemed like a no-ending torment as it drummed ferociously against Savannah's eardrums like a nail was piercing through her skull by the aid of hammer.

Covering her ears to deaden the voice that was becoming louder and louder by every passing second, Savannah resumed the task she had been indulged in for the past an hour and a half- trying to get a few minutes sleep, but her futile attempts weren't met with any fruitful results.

She turned on her side and in the pitch darkness that was only diminished by glowing moon outside the large window on the opposite wall; she glanced sideways at the figure on the opposite bed.

Sarah was sleeping soundly ignorant of her present condition. It was good; she didn't want her twin to know… not just yet.

Suddenly the heightened sound of clock turned back to normal but to her dismay a crawling sensation took over her entire body.

A few seconds went by and she found herself bathed in sweat. Ripping the sheets off her drenched torso, Savannah dashed to the other door inside the room that didn't open in the hallway.

She jogged inside the bathroom, locked the door and threw cold water from the tap harshly on her face.

She needed relief from these sensations, the pounding of heart like it was about to escape the safety of rib-cage, the tingling in her body like thousands insects were creeping on her skin, the fire coursing through her veins, and the trembling of hands …

She needed her pills.

As she unlocked the bathroom door to get the tiny bottle, a panicking thought struck her and she grabbed her head disappointedly in her hands.

"Oh no… ", a small whispering voice left her lips.

She hadn't retrieved the bottle from her backpack that she had accidentally left at the bar.

Savannah racked her brains for the possible solutions. One occurred to her but she hoped desperately that she would find it.

Opening the bathroom door as quietly as possible even though she was sure Sarah wouldn't wake up. Her sister could even sleep through the loudest storm. But still, she cautiously got out of the room, swiftly sprinted down the stairs as her every muscle screamed because of the amplified feelings.

Searching haphazardly the kitchen cabinets while silently praying to the heavens, she finally found an alternative.

'Savannah Carter- take only one tablet when needed'.

She uncorked the sleeping pill bottle that had been prescribed to her six months before and threw the cap carelessly on the marble white island. She took out a pill and put it at the tip of her tongue.

No… this wouldn't be enough.

Savannah took out three more on her small palm, stared at them for a protracted moment and then finally swallowed them with a glass of tap water.

* * *

In the St. Anne's Church's attic Davina, a very powerful young witch, jolted awake, the irregular thumping of her heart forced her to gasp for air.

A power so strong rippled through her giving her the impression that her entire body might explode because of the invisible impact.

Magic... there was someone engaged in an intense magic. She could detect its presence flowing through her. As blurred images developed in her mind, she darted towards the easel leaving the large comfy bed.

After she was done and she felt her mind becoming empty again as the power that had possessed her departed from her body she moved back a little.

The growing flames stared back from the smooth canvas. A pure frightened look crossed her face.

**A/N:-**

**Thanks a lot to Asher Knight for reviewing and for your support:) It means a lot. And thanks for the idea and suggestions. I love your two girls and one guy love triangle idea. I'll see if I can add another OC in the story if it fits in the plot.**

**So what do you think guys about the chapter? Like it or not? It would be great if you guys tell your opinion, good or bad. **

**Tell me how I can improve and if you have any ideas, suggestions feel free to share. Constructive criticism is always welcomed. Any questions you guys have feel free to ask.**


	4. Chapter 4

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:-**

**Hey guys. So here is chapter four of the story. Hope you people will like it.**

**Thanks a lot for all the favs and alerts, to those who have even read the story and reviewed it. Thank you very much for your support**

**Pardon if my chapter titles suck, it's kind of hard for me to come up with a title that summarized the whole chapter.**

_**Previously On The Originals:-**_

_Magic... there was someone engaged in an intense magic. She could detect its presence flowing through her. As blurred images developed in her mind, she darted towards the easel leaving the large comfy bed._

_After she was done and she felt her mind becoming empty again as the power that had possessed her departed from her body she moved back a little._

_The growing flames stared back from the smooth canvas. A pure frightened look crossed her face._

**(-)**

_**BURNED AND DEAD:-**_

The morning sunrays stealthily infiltrated in to the medium-sized bedroom, striking the neat white walls turning them golden temporarily as if they were constructed from pure gold bricks. The reflecting light bathed a few furniture items inside the room including the two single beds.

Without any warnings the peaceful passive silence was disturbed by groans as the occupant of one of the two beds tossed and turned a few times. The tangled covers were removed roughly revealing a face of a girl, her light brown disheveled hairs sticking out at odd angles and only one of her green eyes was opened while the other one was still close, like its slumber hadn't ended.

"Good morning, Savy", Sarah said with a dull sleepy voice.

She sat up right, effortlessly smoothed the light brown silky locks and then gently rubbed the green orbs to devoid them of their drowsiness.

On receiving zero response, Sarah's head spun around with both her eyes fully opened and she was met by surprise on finding her sister's bed unoccupied.

"Savy, you in there", Sarah hollered, turning her head to the side where the bathroom door was.

Still no reply.

"Saavyyyyyyyy".

Sarah's roaring shouts were loud enough to even wake the dead people of New Orléans resting calmly in their graves.

"What?" a muffle sound called from somewhere, stopping Sarah's yelling and a thud was listened afterwards.

"Ow", a painful cry followed it.

Sarah's head snapped towards the floor and a series of uncontrollable laughs escaped her full lips.

From under the bed a round innocent face emerged out, eyes a bit swollen.

After few minutes of laughing her head off, the mad cackling was reduced to chortles only because Sarah's sides had begun to ache real badly.

"What were you doing down there?" she questioned, finally managing to form words, her eyes twinkling with tears of amusement.

"I fell in my sleep", Savannah answered sullenly after she had successfully hauled herself from under the bed.

The smaller twin stood up, picked the set of black-rimmed spectacles from the bedside table and put them on while sitting on her bed.

"Why didn't you move to the bed after the fall", she asked, inclining a perfectly shaped eyebrow. "Was the floor more comfy?"

"No, I didn't realize I had fallen until you woke me up".

Savannah rubbed her head, a little moan escaping her lips as her fingers made contact with the after effect of hitting her head- a small bump.

Sarah tried to contain the mad laughter but couldn't and burst into a loud guffaw. Then suddenly an unsettling quietness filled the room as Sarah's mirth died down on her lips and she became deadly silent, surveying her raven haired twin with scrutinizing look.

"You have taken the pills again". Sarah stated matter-of-factly after an uneasy pause.

"No", her twin's response was brief as she shook her head, suddenly finding the creases of her tank-top interesting.

"Never knew you have it in you, to lie", she spoke sarcastically, her flinty eyes set on her short framed sister as she nervously played with her top.

"My pills are in the backpack that I have left at the bar", Savannah explained truthfully finally looking up.

"Then what is it that you have taken because you were never a heavy sleeper", she inquired, attempting to read her sister's face with eagle eyes.

"Sleeping pills", Savannah replied with a nonchalant shrug.

"How many…?" she questioned her tone hard, eyes narrowed.

Sarah knew too well one or two of the pills were never enough to bring sleep to her sister's eyes.

"Four", Savannah said back.

Before Sarah could even get out a word of scolding from her mouth her sister's luck saved her from Sarah's surfacing wrath.

Suddenly the door of the bedroom was opened partly and their mother poked her head in.

"Good, you two are up, breakfast is ready".

**(-)**

Marcellus Gerard, the current king of New Orléans, had his unwavering stare glued to the canvas with wild, brilliant, roaring flames- the flames that resembled perfectly a tiny part of a lethal fire whose mere spark would be enough to cause unending destruction.

It was either the expertise of Davina's drawing skills or the unfathomable strength and wildness that the flames possessed that made them appear real. That had been why the first glance at the painting had earned a minor involuntary flinch.

It was ferocious, displaying perfectly the power that might be connected to it. And panic consumed him as he didn't have a slightest hint about the lurking hidden threat. And his panic was understandable too.

Witches would never miss a chance to conspire against him, to overthrow his control and now the biggest weapon he had against them didn't have any idea about their intentions.

"So, you have no idea who had performed the magic", he asked once again, looking backwards at the young witch who was unusually quiet.

"I don't have any idea about anything, Marcel", she snapped frustratingly, running her hands through the long strands of luscious hairs.

"Listen D, its okay".

His voice grew soft as he sauntered towards the young witch whose confidence seemed to have shattered and helplessness had taken over its place.

He knelt beside her and affectionately caressed her knee.

"Just tell me what you have felt. Wasn't there a glimpse of a face, something… anything unusual?"

"There was nothing", she shook her head, lifting her eyes to meet his caring brown orbs. "Just darkness and then these flames… I don't even know if the magic had been performed or not".

"What do you mean?" he soothingly asked, while confusion flashed across his face.

"Whenever a witch of the Quarter performs magic I always see their face. That's what happened in Jane-Anne's case. But this time there was nothing. The power was different too; it was painful, really, really painful. It seemed my mind would explode any second".

"Okay, you don't have to worry about anything", he dismissed the issue with a carefree smile and a slight waving of his hand. "Just tell me if you see or feel anything again okay".

She nodded.

**(-)**

"I am leaving for work, wish me luck".

Eva vacated her seat, pushing it beneath the round table, her face stretching into a lovely smile as she looked expectantly at her two daughters who hadn't finished their breakfast.

"Good luck, mom", the twins wished in unison while putting their spoons down on their plates, Sarah's high voice dominating Savannah's low murmur.

"What about you two, any plans for the day", Eva asked while checking the large bag lying on the table one more time.

"First we will unpack our remaining stuff, then we will crash at Aunt Sophie's bar, have some family fun time", Sarah's reply was supported with a huge grin.

"Okay, take care and stay out of trouble", Eva stated, feigning a strict look, glancing between her two daughters.

"You really think this goody too shoes is capable of causing a least bit of trouble", Sarah said back, nudging her twin seated next to her.

"That advice is particularly for you Sarah", Savannah countered, adjusting her glasses on the bridge of her nose.

"Oh, right", Sarah nodded.

Just like most of the things, this simple interaction also reminded Eva of her past, the past she had been trying so hard to leave in North Carolina and a sad smile appeared on her face.

Things had been so perfect, now they weren't.

But none of that mattered anymore to her. She was in her home town, had her younger sister and was living with the most important people in her life- her daughters.

It was all that was needed to spend the life.

"Mom, you with us", Sarah waved a hand in front of her face.

"Yeah I am", Eva left her trance. "I should better get going. Don't want to be late on my first day of work. Good bye, girls".

She grabbed the large bag slinging it around her shoulder and then left goodbye kisses on her daughters' smooth foreheads before heading out of the kitchen.

"May God have mercy on her customers", Sarah whispered in Savannah's ear earning a soft chuckle in reaction.

**(-)**

Last night Rebekah Mikaelson had searched each and every corner of the Mikaelson mansion with the assistance of the wolf girl, hunting for her daggered, coffin resident elder brother but to no use.

While sipping from a glass of wine laced with human blood in the now Klaus-free house, she tried to think of way that would lead her to noble Elijah without being daggered herself.

Finally a solution occurred to her.

She hastily drank the contents of a glass in a single gulp, released a satisfying moan and then like a girl on a mission got ready to leave for the rescue, but she lacked one important ingredient for her plan- one of her least favorite supernatural beings- a witch.

And she also knew who to ask for help.

**(-)**

"Four pills… ", Sarah exclaimed, shaking her head in disappointment at Savannah.

Her twin's voice was loud enough for the passerby's attention to divert in their direction and cast a few weird looks. Some old women even gave them looks full of distaste and disapproval as they walked along the pavement in one of the many streets of French Quarter on their way to Rousseau's.

But unlike Sarah who didn't care about anything- especially about her tarnishing image before the New Orléans citizens, Savannah passed a few apologetic smiles in their direction.

The two of them were in a heated argument, or actually Sarah was arguing putting as much strain on her vocal cords as she could, while Savannah was merely listening, quietly and patiently, inserting a few comments now and then when demanded.

"You can't go back there, Savy", her sister continued with a stern expression, like the one a mother would adopt when telling off her child who had done a wrong deed.

When Sarah didn't speak further with her eyes fixed on Savannah, she realized her twin wanted her input in the almost one-sided conversation.

"It was one time thing, I won't happen again", Savannah promised with a casual tone.

"You said you were fine".

Sarah's indirect accusation of calling her a liar wasn't gone unnoticed.

"I was but last night wasn't good, so I controlled it the only way I can", she justified. "Sleeping pills were at least better than those antidepressants".

"Everything is better in the beginning. But then you started swallowing handfuls of them. Four pills… it seems okay to you", she gave her a hard questioning look. "You have learned to control it before, Savy. You should try again instead of jumping to put 'four' sleeping pills down your throat".

Again the emphasis on '_four'._

Her twin's fierce eyes turned soft as she stared at Savannah's face. It might be the misery evident on her face that had caused the transformation.

The truth is Savannah had never managed to master the difficult skill of controlling the sensations which had no settled timing. One second she was enduring the agony invoked by them and the next they vanished like they had never been there.

Even the countless medicines and drugs, all types of treatments by doctors and the counseling were unproductive. The only thing able to diminish the effects was the large amount of relieving drugs that made her body so numb that she was incapable of feeling a single thing.

She immensely doubted that even a stabbing in to the chest would have felt under the effects of huge quantity of strong antidepressants.

"We should talk to mom about it".

At last her sister presented the idea Savannah knew she had since the start of her scolding session, the same idea that Sarah thought was the solution of every problem in the world.

"What good that would do, Sarah", she retorted the next second. "These sensations never stop permanently… they always come back. Only the medicines are useful to some extent".

"Those so called panic relievers could even result in your death because you abuse them", Sarah replied sharply. "We need a doctor, that's it". she spoke with finality.

"We have been to all kinds of doctors", she reminded, her voice rising a bit. "The only thing you guys haven't tried yet is sending me to some mental institution or rehab".

These words not only shut Sarah's mouth but also shocked her to the extent that she stopped in her tracks gazing at the petite raven-haired girl open-mouthed.

"Sorry", Savannah instantly apologized for her outburst.

She always had so much control over her emotions and now with the sensations she had one more thing to deal with… her rebellious heightened emotions.

"It's okay", Sarah nodded briefly. "Actually it feels good", she added as an afterthought, her lips shaping into a proud smile "You are getting braver, speaking of your mind. Seems like New Orléans is good for you… ".

**(-)**

Taking a moment from the continuous stirring of the simmering contents inside the pot on the stove, Sophie's attention drifted over to the table beside the window and she studied with curious eyes the lone occupant sitting there submerged in her own little world revolving around the open book beside the backpack.

Savannah possessed an entirely different personality from most of the girls of her age. Growing up with showering luxuries hadn't even succeeded in creating a shred of arrogance or over confidence.

She was quiet, simple and exceptionally obedient. That's what Sophie had gathered from the little time she had a pleasure of spending with her new-found niece.

And there was something else.

Ever since Sophie had laid eyes on Savannah, she could detect that the girl possessed the power that had been passed down to generations of Deveraux witches.

This discovery in itself had startled Sophie because she was never able to tell if someone was magically capable in any way. Her gift was to sense when a girl is expecting, not sniffing out someone's magic.

If only Eva would let her two daughters be a part of the witch coven. But a part of Sophie was completely in favor of her sister's decision. Once you would get involved in witch business there wasn't any way out… no going back. Just like in her case.

Sophie turned the heat down so that the sauce could simmer gently while she left the kitchen, walked around the bar counter and then made her way between the various tables to approach Savannah.

"Where has Sarah gone, leaving you here alone?" Sophie asked, pulling out a chair from under the table creating a scraping noise and sat.

"She needed to buy some stuff, her make-up kit is lacking essential items", Savannah responded with upwards twitching of her baby-pink lips.

"What is it you are reading?" Sophie leaned forward in her chair, putting both her arms on the table top as she tried to take a look at the book.

Savannah slid the book across the table towards her.

"What is it about?" Sophie asked, trying to sound interested as she flicked through its fresh pages.

"It's about Einstein's views about life, moral principles, society and things like that", Savannah answered with a well versed tone.

"You don't call me dumb if most of things in it pass over my head". She met Savannah's coal-black orbs with a sheepish smile.

"No, not at all", she shook her head vigorously.

"So have you and Sarah applied for college", Sophie questioned, pushing the book back towards her.

"No, we decided to apply next year… you know with everything", Savannah answered, turning another page of the book to avoid contact of the eyes.

"Do you have a boyfriend?" she blurted out.

She didn't mean to be extra nosy. It was just that she was out of questions for the girl who was just contended in answering.

"Not really, got ditched a few months ago".

The response was nonchalant. The non-display of any hint of emotion had Sophie almost worried about Savannah's mental state.

The girl wasn't angry or least bit embarrassed. She was calm… calm like dead.

"Why? Only if you want to answer…", Sophie added quickly, not wanting to make her uncomfortable but it seemed really unlikely seeing the unruffled look on Savannah's face. "I mean you are beautiful and intelligent".

"And a freak", Savannah said back with a carefree smile.

**Savannah's Pov**

An utterly perplexed look covered Sophie's face which meant that her mother hadn't shared the information of Savannah's predicament that the doctors only called as panic attacks and depression.

After sometime of her treatment most of the doctors of North Carolina had recommended her famous psychiatrist and psychologists but not much had happened after that other than her using large doses of happy pills and finding the need to increase their amount.

Then all of a sudden the sensations stopped.

She knew whatever she had wasn't panic attacks, depression or excessive anxiety. It was something else otherwise she wouldn't be entitled as a 'freak' by Jack Martin- the handsome football player in her old high school, the one making epic promises about his eternal love for her.

Now all of it seemed like a big fat joke.

The creaking sound of the door being pushed open and them slammed shut broke her train of thought, also causing to steer Sophie's consistent gaze away from her.

A gorgeous blonde dressed in black stalked inside. Her head moved in their direction and she strutted towards them, her extraordinary confidence and poise noticeable.

"Sophie Deveraux", the blonde stated, staring at her aunt with amazing blue eyes.

"Yes", Sophie nodded, pushing up from the table and holding the woman's gaze confidently.

"My brother, Elijah, told me about you. Know who I am?"

"Yeah, I know", Sophie gave another curt nod.

"Then you know we need to talk", the blonde said back. "Alone", she added, her eyes landing on Savannah staying there for a moment.

**(-)**

"Across the road there is another bar with a large neon sign hanging over the window", Savannah spoke into her phone loudly over the honking of vehicle horns. "I can't make out the writing because of the coloring", she added, squinting to read the sign on the bar across the road.

"Okay", Sarah's distracted voice came from the other end with jingling sounds in the background. "But why all of a sudden Sophie had to leave, I want to have some family bonding time", she complained childishly, after a pause.

"Someone came to meet her… ", she responded briefly, not elaborating.

Though Savannah was sure her sister would love to hear every last detail and then the blonde would be the next target to Sarah's horrible investigation skills.

Leave it to Sarah to meddle in other people's business like most of the detectives.

"See you later", Savannah added before hanging up.

The petite girl put the phone back in her baggy black jeans pocket, adjusted the backpack's strap loosely slung around her right shoulder and then crossed the road.

She approached the double doors forgetting to take a look at the colorful sign, pushed them open and stepped inside the stifling atmosphere causing her to unbutton the two top buttons of her navy blue button down shirt.

She glanced around place brightened by the sunlight filtering through the windows. Unlike Rousseau's the bar wasn't that crowded but it might be only because of day time.

There were only three people already there- an old man with extremely wrinkled but caring face draining the contents of a smoking cup and a short, slightly taller than her, sturdy red-headed man with rectangular spectacles whose unwavering stare was fixed on her while taking puffs on his cigar.

Behind the shiny black granite bar counter with unoccupied stools surrounding it was a middle-aged woman with bob cut chin-length hairs, nursing herself a glass of whisky.

Savannah decided to sit on a table at the rear.

While she was crossing the distance a suggestive wink directed her way by the red-headed man resulted in changing her mind and she wheeled around walking to the front and sat on a table opposite to the window.

Feeling the eyes fixed at her back that was facing the red-headed guy, Savannah retrieved the diary and pen. While skinning through the various entries recorded in the small but rather thick journal, one of the entries gained her attention.

'_Something happened today, something weird but in a good way. After being friends for almost two months Jack asked a question out of the blue._

'_Would I like to be his girlfriend?'_

_To say I was shocked would be an understatement of the year. For an instant I froze on spot, speechless, only gawking at his face like a fish out of water._

_That was really awkward, I know. But what would a person do if someone… someone like Jack, who is the best friend in the world, said he feels for you. But Sarah gave me an earful for acting like a complete idiot._

'_Can you be anymore dumb', were her sarcastic words. But in my defense I never looked at him that way.' _

The scraping sound of chair being dragged across the floor reached her ears. Her head shot up meeting the cold gray bespectacled eyes of red-headed man.

"You don't mind me sitting here, sugar, do you?" the man, seeming to be in his early thirties questioned, tilting his head to one side.

Not even waiting for a response, he got himself comfortable on the seat opposite to her.

"I am.. am working", Savannah strutted out, her eyes momentarily searching the surroundings which were empty of any human being.

There was no caring old man or the bartender around.

"Don't worry, sweetheart, I am not gonna disturb you".

A loud chilly laugh followed the words as he stared at her face. "You have very pretty eyes. What do you say; you and I go somewhere private when you are done with your work".

He leaned on the table getting as much closer as he could with the single obstruction between them, fanning Savannah's face with his horrible breaths making the task of breathing almost impossible.

Suddenly the hand that had a pen clutched in it was grabbed by him.

"Let me go", Savannah's voice came out in a painful cry as the man's grip got tighter on her small hand while she tried to wiggle it out of his grasp.

"Come on, don't be like that sugar", he shook his head with a wicked smile marring his face.

There was an eerie silence in air; the only sound she audible to her was her ragged breathing and pounding of heart. And then she felt like a fire had etched itself in every fiber of her body.

"Let go", Savannah ordered in a low dangerous whisper.

For a split second the man's face broke into a smirk but that was quickly disappeared and horror took its place as he jumped back with a yelp releasing his hold on Savannah's hand.

"Leave the girl alone".

Savannah focus diverted from the scared looking man to the scary looking one standing right at the back of his seat.

He was tall probably in his late twenties with a dark-skin, brown eyes, shaven hairs and muscles that could crush a person in a blink.

The newcomer clasped the man's arm and threw him aside like he weighed nothing.

The red-head was slammed right into another table dis-balancing a few chairs. "Leave", he spat furiously.

"What's going on here?" the bartender came out of the door behind the bar counter. Her eyes fell on the short red-head scrambling to his feet.

"Nothing, Leah", the dark-skinned man answered with a smile while the short man left the bar with a snail's pace clutching his one hand in the other.

"Are you okay?" his attention steered to Savannah.

"Yeah, I am fine", Savannah responded with a low timid voice, getting up from the chair.

Dizziness hit her senses badly causing her to stagger backwards but the man speedily held her arm to stop her from crashing right into the table behind her.

"I am fine", she repeated, snatching her arm away from him.

She picked her bag, diary and pen and made her way towards the door leading outside taking support of the tables and chairs scattered in her way.

Stepping outside into the fresh air she felt quite better. With her stuff still in her hands she continued a cautious slow-paced walk. But out of nowhere her foot tripped. First her stuff slipped from her hands meeting the ground with a loud thud.

Savannah closed her eyes waiting for her turn to suffer from the same fate, bracing herself mentally to endure the impact of falling headfirst into the pavement.

But it never came…

Instead someone's strong arms encircled around her waist breaking the fall.

Just by the mere touch a surge of boiling hatred surfaced, possessing her entire being …. Hatred only the confrontation with a mortal enemy could cause.

She wanted nothing more than to rip off that person's hands from her waist creating as much distance between herself and her savior as she could.

But then her eyes opened and the rage and hatred faded as she stared at the face merely inches away from hers.

"You alright, love", hypnotizing blue orbs laced with concern asked.

**(-)**

Somewhere in the dimly bright narrow and empty alley of New Orleans an old limping man was walking slowly with the help of his wooden staff when suddenly his staff made contact with something that produced a faint noise.

He looked down and saw the broken semi-rimless rectangular shaped glasses. His eyes than saw something he hadn't noticed before.

Not far from where he was standing a well-built man was lying on his front. The old man approached the figure, knelt down with difficulty and turned the red-headed man on his back. Hollow gray eyes stared back at him.

The red-head was obviously dead. The absence of light and life from his orbs, the motionless frame and the terribly pale face could mean nothing else.

But there wasn't anything wrong with him apart from the look of utter fear on his face and one of his hands burnt to the extent that his bones were visible.

**(-)**

**A/N:-**

**tate4eva : Thanks a lot for liking the chapter. I hope you like this one too:)**

**katiebug700 : Your compliment really made my day because English isn't my first language so it was a great compliment for me. Thanks a lot for your appreciation:)**

**TetraGirl : Thanks a lot for reviewing. As I have already told you everything will be revealed soon until then enjoy the story. Sorry no Klaus/Savannah actual meeting but it will be in the next chapter.**

**So, please review and tell me what you think about the chapter.**

**I know it's really evil of me to end Klaus and Savannah's scene like that but in the next chapter there will be a conversation;) But I don't like rushing things between characters so you guys have to be patient for the romance. **

**Tell me how I can improve and if you have any ideas, suggestions feel free to share. Constructive criticism is always welcomed. Any questions you guys have feel free to ask.**


End file.
